


Playing with the Big Boys

by rararawr (sunshineinwriting)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Anthropomorphic, Breeding, Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Shota, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineinwriting/pseuds/rararawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benni doesn't want to go to the Meeting. He's a tiny, underdeveloped buck with baby antlers. Nobody's going to want him, and there's no way he could defend a doe from a challenger even if one <i>did</i> want him. </p><p>Of course, nobody told him that he should be worried about the bucks, not the does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with the Big Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was entirely inspired by the little doodle my darling Stephanie sent me, of a cute little shota deer-boy with stubby little antlers. Both of us have a huge shota kink, so we keysmashed about that for a while and then I thought 'Well, now I've gotta write a story.' Then I forgot about it, until yesterday when Stephanie asked me if I'd ever finished that drabble I'd promised her.
> 
> Four hours and eleven pages later, this is not a drabble.
> 
> Note: THIS IS NOT UNDERAGE. Benni is considered an adult, he just looks like a tiny little boy.

**Original shota deer-boy idea**

 

**Benni: completed version (Steph would like me to mention that it was done in 20 minutes and she thinks it looks like shit. I think it looks amazing and I wish she would draw me things all the time~)**

**NOTE: These pictures are © Stephanie. Do not copy or post these pictures elsewhere without permission.**

 

 ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~

 

“Benni!”

A soft, caramel-brown ear flicked in the breeze.

“Benni!”

Large dark eyes blinked open, a pink mouth stretching wide in a yawn.

“ _Benni_! Where are you!”

The little deer boy jerked upright, eyes wide with surprise, ears flicking nervously on either side of his head. “I’m coming,” he called quietly, struggling out of his comfortable bed of soft grasses and plants, crawling carefully out of the protective bushes and getting to his feet. He scented the air, little nose tilted up into the wind, and then loped off towards his mother’s voice.

“There you are,” his mother said, reaching out and pulling him inside their cozy house, built right up against one of the huge oak trees that filled the forest. She tsked, pressing her hands on his hair in an attempt to make the messy strands lie straight between his rounded antlers. “You know today is an important day, why did you sneak off?”

Benni shrugged, putting up with the treatment in silence. “It’s not really an important day for _me_ ,” he reminded her quietly. “All of the does will get chosen, but I’m just a spare. The bucks aren’t even going to notice me.”

“You know, you greatly underestimate your own appeal,” his mother said softly, wrapping her arms around him. “Just because you don’t have your antlers yet—”

“I look like a _doe_ , mum,” Benni interrupted her. “I’m never gonna get big enough to fight off any rivals, and no doe would pick me, anyway. And… And I don’t really _want_ them to.” He looked at the ground, ashamed.

His mother just sighed and squeezed him tight. She knew what was coming, but her little boy would never believe her; he was too convinced that he was going to end up alone for the rest of his life. “Well, we’ll see,” was all she said, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, right between his cute little antlers. _She_ loved the way her Benni looked; she just hoped Benni could find a buck who thought the same.

There was a faraway shout, and both of them looked up, alert. “Sounds like they’re coming,” Benni’s mother said, and Benni took a deep breath.

They exited the house, looking around warily. Wolf packs and mountain lions rarely made it this far into deer territory, but it never hurt to be cautious. Benni’s mother grasped his hand tightly and they moved through the forest, meeting up with other mothers and their own daughters and sons as they moved towards the clearing.

In moments that seemed far too short for a nervous Benni, they had arrived. Many of the does had already gotten there, and they were mingling with the herd of young bucks that had just arrived, chattering and strutting proudly and circling the does, eyes bright with interest. Benni gulped, ears flattening against the sides of his head in worry.

“Mum,” he said quietly, tugging on her hand. “Mum, they’re so _big_ , I can’t…”

“Yes, you can,” she said, squeezing his hand tight between both of hers, large brown eyes calm and sure. “I know you can, Benni, now go out there and meet some new people, okay? Whatever happens, I will always be proud of you.” And then she released him with a little shove, going over to stand with a group of other matron does at the edge of the clearing. Soon they would leave entirely, letting the young members of the herd talk and fight and claim mates. Benni trembled.

“Benni, hi,” a voice called, and Benni turned to see Dain, another young buck still with his mother. Dain was several seasons older than Benni, his antlers more developed, but he was like Benni: small and lithe and doe-like, antlers growing more slowly than normal and little interest in does. He was Benni’s closest friend despite their age gap, both of them taking comfort in another person like themselves, and he’d already been to one of these gatherings.

“How are you doing?” Dain murmured quietly, taking Benni’s hand and scenting him lightly, running his nose along the shorter deer’s temple. Benni pressed into the affectionate gesture eagerly, taking comfort from it.

“Scared,” he admitted, pulling back and looking up at the taller boy with big eyes. “What if one of them wants to fight me—”

“None of them are going to fight you,” Dain interrupted him, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement, though he didn’t laugh. “Don’t worry. They’ll be interested in you, but not to fight.”

“What?” Benni squeaked. Dain laughed, his amusement finally bubbling over.

“Watch, I’ll show you.” He tugged on Benni’s hand, and Benni reluctantly followed his friend further into the clearing, ears flicking wildly with nervousness.

In moments they were sucked into the crowd, everyone boisterous and happy and chattering loudly about every topic under the sun. Benni felt some of his nervousness melt away, ears pricking up in interest as he began to relax. Then they ran into three young bucks, and all of his nervousness came flooding back. He let out a little squeak and half hid behind Dain.

The bucks were _huge_. At least a head taller than Dain, they stood nearly head and shoulders above Benni, and that wasn’t even counting their antlers, which stretched proudly above their heads, proclaiming their maturity and virility for all to see.

“Dain,” one buck said, his voice a deep rumble. “It’s been a long time.”

“Two seasons,” Dain agreed, smiling up at the huge buck. “I see you haven’t yet claimed a mate, Byrian.”

“Well, you haven’t let me fight for you, yet,” Byrian replied, reaching out a huge hand to trace his fingertips possessively over Dain’s face, stroking upwards as Dain’s eyelids fluttered in pleasure and straying daringly close to touching the smaller buck’s antlers. Benni sucked in a gasp and then let out a little squeak of protest, immediately regretting it when all three bucks’ attention turned to him. He buried his face behind Dain’s shoulder, letting one eye peep out so that he could see them.

“And who is your friend?” Byrian asked, letting his hand drop reluctantly from Dain’s face. “I don’t think I’ve seen him before.”

“I definitely would have noticed,” one of his friends agreed, eyes raking Benni up and down as he took a casual step to the side, flanking the two friends so that he could see Benni better. Benni felt tingles run over his skin wherever the buck looked, and he gasped again softly. Movement on his other side made Benni look around, and suddenly they were part of a much larger group, other bucks taking notice and drifting over with their does.

“This is my friend Benni,” Dain said, and, the _traitor_ , he stepped away so that Benni could be fully seen. Benni bit his lip on another squeak of protest and clutched Dain’s hand tight, not letting him pull any farther away. He could feel his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, ears flicking wildly as he looked around wide-eyed at all of the huge bucks surrounding him.

“Um, hello,” he managed shyly.

“You are absolutely stunning,” said Byrian’s friend frankly, taking a step closer. Benni shifted a half-step back, startled. The buck was tall and rangy, not as bulky as some of the other bucks but with wide shoulders and a strong body, corded with muscle. His antlers spread wide above his head, seven—no, eight points even though he was clearly young, and his features were… well. Benni didn’t think he’d ever seen a more handsome deer. He stood out even among all of the other handsome bucks present.

“Tha-thank you?” Benni replied uncertainly, blinking up at him. The buck seemed _huge_ , even though he wasn’t the tallest one there; considering that Benni was so tiny, though, he was certainly large enough. Several other bucks murmured their agreement, and Benni glanced around worriedly, stepping close to Dain again and transferring his grip to the older boy’s arm, clutching him close. “Can we go now?” he whispered, overwhelmed.

Dain nodded, nosing his cheek comfortingly. “Well, we’re going to walk around, say hi to some friends.” He smiled up at Byrian, who looked stubborn. “Why don’t you find me later, and we can catch up.” He moved on, out of their little group, and Benni breathed easier as soon as those penetrating gazes were behind them.

“What was _that_?” he hissed, staring up at Dain accusingly. “Was that buck _courting_ you? He nearly touched your antlers!”

“Um, yeah,” Dain said, cheeks tinging a light pink. “That was Byrian, and he, er, expressed interest in me my first season, but I didn’t want to… I don’t know, I wasn’t ready, and I didn’t want to just take the first buck to flash his rack at me, but… Now he seems like he really is interested.” A small, beautiful smile curled Dain’s lips upward.

Benni stared at his friend, astonished. He’d never seen the elegant, poised older boy ever seem so happy. He was still very confused, though. “Well, I’m happy for you,” he said, going up on his tiptoes to press a little kiss to Dain’s cheek, “even though I don’t understand.” He dropped back down on his heels and sighed, befuddled. “Bucks can be interested in other bucks?”

Dain tossed his head back and laughed.

“Why are you laughing, stop it, it isn’t funny,” Benni whined, jabbing his friend in the side. He glanced around and saw more than one group of deer looking their way. He blushed again. “Really, Dain, I’m being serious,” he complained.

“I know you are, silly,” Dain replied, finally getting control of his mirth and ruffling Benni’s hair, who snorted in aggravation. “Yes, bucks can be interested in other bucks. Every generation there are a couple born like you and me, who don’t develop like the others. We tend to get snapped up pretty quick; not all bucks want a doe, you know. Your mother didn’t tell you this?”

“Not a single word,” Benni grumbled. But that made her comments make a lot more sense, now. Then he stiffened, the implications finally hitting him. “You mean I’m going to get courted and, and _mounted_ by a buck?” he asks, appalled.

Dain grinned, chestnut brown eyes filling with heat. “From what I hear, that’s the best part,” he murmured. Benni gaped, wordless. Dain smirked and linked their arms. “Come on, let’s go talk to some more people,” he said, and dragged Benni off.

\---

To Benni’s astonishment, Dain had been right. Most of the young bucks made it a point to talk to one or both of them at least once throughout the afternoon, though many were already pairing off, challenging each other. Benni had already witnessed three fights, the winner immediately taking the doe he had won and disappearing into the forest with her. Benni knew what was happening amidst the trees, and the thought of it sent a shiver down his back and a strange heat to his groin.

Byrian had quickly found them again and was definitely jockeying for Dain’s favor, blocking out other bucks and standing firmly at his side whenever he couldn’t bully someone away. Benni was happy for his friend; Dain was flushed and glowing, smiling up at Byrian with a look Benni had never seen before. It was clear who would be claiming him at the end of the day—or sooner, if there was a challenger.

Benni had his own shadow. As the day wore on and the atmosphere became more and more heavy with sex and blood, the tall friend of Byrian’s never seemed to get too far away from Benni’s side, always hovering in the periphery. Benni didn’t mind, to his own surprise; the buck made him feel nervous, but it was a good nervous. An anticipatory nervous.

Then, in an instant, it happened; Byrian was shoved by another buck, challenging him for Dain. The big buck roared and space quickly cleared around them, the remaining members of the herd watching avidly to see who would win. Dain seized Benni’s wrist tight, eyes wide. Benni cuddled up against the older boy’s side and tried to give him as much comfort as he could. He could feel a strong heat at his back, all the way past his head, and knew that Byrian’s friend was standing behind him. He was glad for that.

The fight was over brutally quickly, as they tended to be. Byrian dispatched his challenger with ruthless efficiency, managing to get a firm grip on his antlers and flipping him onto his back with a thud that they could feel through the ground. “Yield,” he rasped, panting, cheek bleeding from a lucky swipe.

“I yield,” his opponent panted, and Byrian let him go with a loud chuff of air, standing and stalking forward, eyes intent on Dain, who stared back, frozen. Benni bit his lip and shuffled a bit sideways, getting out of the way. Byrian grabbed Dain’s arm and yanked, tugging the small deer forward with a little yelp, and in a few strides they too had disappeared into the forest, Byrian’s hands already roaming possessively over Dain’s skin.

The remaining deer began mingling again, resuming their conversations from before, and Benni let out a big sigh, shoulders slumping. He was very glad that Byrian had been the one to win Dain; if it had been anyone else, he was sure that Dain would have fought and rejected them. He was _so_ glad that challenges are no longer to the death.

Then he realized that now he was all alone in the crowd, and he stiffened, glancing around warily. Nobody seemed to be paying him any more attention now than they were before, which was good. It was almost dusk, the acceptable time to leave with your chosen partner if you hadn’t been challenged, and that meant that soon he could slip away too.

He wandered the thinning crowd carefully, wariness back in full force now that he was alone. Several of the bucks came up to him, and he managed to navigate their conversations without any mishaps. He’d had several repeat visitors, bucks coming back to talk to him again and again, but Byrian’s friend (whose name he still didn’t know) hadn’t talked to him since their first conversation. It… actually made Benni kind of sad, and a little insecure. The buck had been following him around all afternoon, but didn’t want to talk to him? Maybe it was just his imagination; Benni had spent all day with Dain, and therefore with Byrian, who was friends with the tall buck. Maybe it was just coincidence, and the buck wasn’t actually following Benni. That thought made him even sadder, and his ears drooped as he stared morosely down at his feet.

Then he ran into something warm and hard, and he stumbled backwards with a little yelp, looking up with wide startled eyes.

It was a buck, but not the one he’d been thinking of. A different one—what was his name? He’d come up to speak to Benni several times. “H-hello, Arl,” Benni said nervously. He didn’t really want to talk to anyone right now; it was too close to the time where pairs began leaving, he didn’t want anyone to think he was taken. (He didn’t want _one_ person to think he was taken.)

“Benni,” Arl said, his voice smooth and soothing. He was handsome, Benni supposed, though more muscle-bound than he found he generally liked his bucks. The little deer-boy had discovered many things about his own preferences today. Then Arl took Benni’s arm, big hand wrapping all the way around it, and Benni rocked back on his heels, eyes widening. “Let’s go into the forest.”

Benni tugged on his trapped arm, a tendril of fear curling through his stomach. “Ah, no thank you,” he managed, trying to make his voice sound as firm as he could. “I don’t, I don’t want to mate with you.”

Arl scoffed, his grip not budging in the slightest as he began to herd Benni towards the trees. “Don’t be coy. I’ve seen the way you look at the bucks here, all wide eyes and wet lips. Your tail’s practically in the air, begging to be mounted.”

Benni gaped, anger quickly joining the fear roiling around in his stomach. “ _Excuse_ me?” He said, digging his heels in and refusing to move. “I have _not_ been looking at bucks in _any_ sort of way, and I _don’t want to mate with you_.” His voice had risen at the end, and he looked around frantically for—for what? For someone to save him? Who would do that? He knew he had a snowball’s chance on a summer day of beating Arl himself; the buck was twice his size and clearly used to fighting. His only chance was for someone to challenge Arl, but then… Benni would have to go with the challenger.

Then, with a deep basso roar, Benni’s arm was ripped from Arl’s grasp and he was sent flying to the side. He struck the ground with a thud, the air knocked from his lungs with a gasp, and he coughed, eyes watering, rolling onto his back to see what had happened.

Benni’s buck, Byrian’s friend, the tall rangy buck who had first caught his eye, was standing in between Benni and Arl. Every line of his body screamed aggression. “When someone says they don’t want to mate with you,” the buck said, his voice low and snarling, “you are supposed to respect their choice and leave them alone. Only a weakling would need to force himself on someone, trying to sneak away before you can be challenged.”

“Leif,” Arl snarls, rolling his shoulders back and settling into a defensive stance. “You haven’t shown even a lick of interest in the little doe-boy all day. He wants it, and you _don’t_ want to challenge me.”

Benni’s buck—Leif—didn’t even respond, instead charging forward with a low roar and colliding with Arl with a sickening thud. Benni scrambled to his feet and stared, heart in his throat, barely able to breathe at the thought of his buck losing. _Oh please,_ he thought, barely able to articulate his plea even in his head. _Oh please, please, please…_

But it seemed that Benni hadn’t needed to worry at all. Arl was good, yes, and he was bigger than Leif, with more muscle. But Leif was ruthless. He used his antlers like an expert, whipping his head around and slashing at Arl’s big body whenever he got the chance, dancing around the other buck so that Arl couldn’t get a grip on him or his antlers. Whenever Arl managed to land a blow Leif shook it off like it was nothing, charging straight back in, trying to get a grip on the other buck’s antlers.

And suddenly, just like that, it was over. Leif got one hand up, and took a blow to the stomach that made Benni squeak in order to get his other hand on Arl’s other antler. In one smooth move, Arl was flipped, crashing to the ground with a groan.

“Yield,” Leif growled, putting one knee in the middle of Arl’s back and grinding his antlers further into the ground.

Arl thrashed and swore, but he had been soundly defeated and he knew it. “I yield,” he gritted out, and Leif was off of him in a moment, the other buck completely forgotten as he approached Benni. Benni watched him, eyes wide, frozen in place.

“Are you all right?” Leif asked, and Benni let out a wet little laugh, hands reaching out and hovering above Leif’s skin without actually touching.

“I should be asking you—are you okay? You—you fought him for me, I, thank you—”

Leif’s hand came up and cupped Benni’s face, making his words stutter off into nothing. Big, calloused fingertips traced his face, making Benni’s breath hitch in the most intimate gesture he’d ever experienced. “I did it for you,” Leif murmured, and Benni stared up at him, breath caught in his throat.

“Yes,” he said. In an instant he was yanked off his feet and slung over Leif’s shoulder, and Benni clung with a yelp as the big buck took off into the trees, long legs eating up distance in great strides. There was a lot of muscle and a lot of skin suddenly under him, and Benni bit his lip on a whimper, his body heating up embarrassingly.

Then they came to a stop, and Leif let Benni slide down his body to stand on his own two feet again. Benni blushed cardinal-red as his whole body slid along Leif’s, and when he was finally on the ground and looked back up, the older buck was grinning toothily. “So, er, what now—” Benni began to ask, before letting out a rather embarrassing squeak as his head was tilted up and his lips devoured.

This was nothing like the affectionate kisses Benni had received from his mother. Leif kissed him harshly, pressing into his mouth, grabbing his bum with two big hands and hoisting him against his body, holding them together as though he couldn’t bear even a second of separation.

In a dizzying move, Leif ripped his mouth away and began removing Benni’s clothes, shoving them off unceremoniously and removing his own just as quickly. Benni completely forgot to be self-conscious about his body as he gaped at the other buck’s instead, a whine slipping out at the sight of sun-darkened skin covering what seemed like miles of rippling muscles. His eyes moved completely unconsciously to Leif’s cock, huge and hard and dripping, pointing straight at him.

This was clearly not going to be a soft, loving claiming; Leif hoisted him up like he was nothing, giving him another mind-melting kiss before he was turned around and placed—on a tree? Benni looked around dazedly and realized that he was standing on the gnarled roots of an ancient beech tree—and, he realized as Leif pressed up against his back, they put him at the perfect height to be mounted.

Benni’s head tilted back and he moaned completely involuntarily as Leif pressed up against him, laying sucking kisses along his shoulder as that huge red cock slotted neatly between his legs. He could feel his tail twitching, raising up just like Arl had accused him of, ready to be claimed. He _wanted_ it. His own little cock was stiff between his thighs, hard and begging to be touched, and there was a strange wetness between his legs.

That thought suddenly striking him as strange, Benni raised his head and tried to see what was happening between his legs. Letting out a confused whine, he wiggled a little, feeling _strange_ down there. Leif let out a soothing croon and pulled back slightly, pressing the tip of that huge cock against Benni’s asshole. Suddenly alarmed, Benni let out a scared sound and wiggled again, but it was too late. Leif tightened his grip and _thrust_ , and Benni’s eyes widened, a squeal tearing free from his throat as he was mounted.

It didn’t hurt, he realized hazily, panting wildly as Leif let out a satisfied rumble and pushed deeper in. Leif’s cock was wet, a natural lubricant preventing tearing, and Benni’s ass seemed to be doing something too, clenching and releasing and being far wetter than it had any right to be, too. Benni sobbed as Leif finally stopped moving, settled deep inside as far as he could go. It felt strange, too full, _amazing_ , and Benni let out a weak whine, his whole body confused about what it should feel. Before he could figure it out, though, Leif was withdrawing, and soon Benni was squealing again as the huge buck thrust back inside.

He was being mounted. The thought drifted across Benni’s mind as he was fucked, sobbing frantically every time Leif pulled out and squealing loudly every time he pushed in. It felt like his insides were being rearranged around Leif’s cock, like the huge thing was pounding out a space for itself inside him, like after this there would be no room for anything—anyone—else. He had never felt anything so incredible. Leif’s big hands gripped Benni’s sides carelessly, yanking him forward and back on his cock as though Benni weighed no more than a feather. Benni could hear the slap of Leif’s heavy round balls, could feel them smacking against his ass and upper thighs, and his whole body was so hot it felt like he would go up in flames.

It couldn’t last, though. Leif’s thrusts became rougher and rougher, yanking Benni forcibly down on his cock, and on one particularly rough thrust where Leif pressed him against the tree and ground his cock in a circle, Benni threw his head back and screamed, little cock jerking and spurting and covering the tree in front of him with splatters of white cum.

Leif didn’t slow down even the slightest bit; in fact he might even have sped up slightly, pounding into Benni’s wilting body as hard as he could. Broken little whimpers were forced out of Benni’s wrecked throat, rising in pitch as his exhausted, over-sensitized body took each thrust. A half-dozen thrusts later and Benni let out another little squeal, eyes widening and hands scrabbling frantically at the tree’s bark as the cock inside him swelled even further, the head expanding deep inside. Leif let out satisfied roar and came, shooting cum deep into Benni’s belly.

The young boy sobbed at the feeling, his small body taken and mounted and owned, filling up with the strong buck’s seed. Leif was still coming, pumping more and more cum into Benni’s ass, and Benni had a wild thought that maybe Leif would come so much that his stomach would distend, showing the whole world that Benni had a buck’s sperm inside him, that he had satisfied one of the strongest members of his herd.

Soon, though, it came to an end; the flow of cum stopped, and Leif slowly pulled his cock out, a little rush of cum following it, spattering on the ground and trickling down Benni’s thighs. He ran a big hand down Benni’s back and carefully helped him climb down the tree’s roots, holding up the exhausted, wilting boy as he redressed them both as best he could. Giving up the little buck’s pants as a bad job—Benni couldn’t stand up on his own, much less help Leif get them on—Leif tucked them into his back pocket and hoisted Benni up in his arms, tucking the boy in close against his chest as he headed off into the forest.

The boy wouldn’t need his pants anyway. Leif had just recently finished his own house, and there was an excellently sturdy bed built deliberately big enough to hold two. He knew that Benni would look perfect sprawled across it, exactly where he was supposed to be. Leif ducked his head and pressed his nose to Benni’s hair, taking in a deep breath of the sweet boy’s smell and closing his eyes blissfully. His mate.


End file.
